


Distractions

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Singing, Smut, Teasing, and have blue and pink dyed hair i forgot about that, but yeah thats a thing, thats about it lmao, theyre also kinda punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: What do sore losers, rhythm games, and blow jobs have in common?Absolutely nothing. But Dan has to deal with them all at once anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> boop guess who cant stop sinning. 
> 
> i have nothing to say about this besides it was another prompt fill that was also sort of self-indulgent because i helped come up with the scenario so yeah. enjoy i guess lmao

Arin is such a fucking sore loser.

That’s the only real thought running through Dan’s mind as his fingers tighten around the microphone in his hand, shakily singing the next line of the song he’s on, and honestly he is going to murder Arin once this is over. Dan’s legs are trembling, he always hated jacking off while on his feet because of how weak his legs got, how unsteady it made him feel, and that feeling is amplified to a ridiculous degree when it’s Arin’s soft lips wrapped around his cock and not his own long fingers.

Fuck Arin, man.

Arin had been an all-around dick today while Dan was playing Rock Band, a common occurrence for their whole group of friends (though today it was only Arin and Dan at Dan’s house), and it seemed that Arin’s only goal was to distract Dan and make him lose. Dan had started off sitting on the couch in the room, and when Arin started poking and prodding at his side and eventually sitting on his lap and grinding on him, rolling those sinful hips of his in ways that made Dan’s voice crack and his dick get hard, Dan decided that he’d had enough, and he stood up and walked closer to the TV so Arin would stop.

All that did was make Arin take it to the next level, it made him walk over and sink onto his knees in front of Dan, and before Dan knew it his pants and underwear were around his ankles and the wet heat engulfing his dick had him seeing stars.

The problem with that was Dan couldn’t _afford_ to be seeing stars right now, because he was supposed to be focusing on the game he’s playing and not the way Arin is starting to bob his head and the way his tongue is pressing flat against the underside of his cock and _oh_ whatever Arin’s doing with his tongue now is making it _really_ hard to concentrate. However, Dan was determined, and even if his voice refused to be steady or on-key in any way, he didn’t stop singing.

Dan keens into the microphone when Arin moves off of his dick with a pop to messily lick at his tip, tongue dipping into his slit to taste the precome gathering there before swirling around the swollen skin. Dan’s free hand, which had been tangled in his own blue head of hair, scrambles to grab at the top of Arin’s head for some sort of leverage. He doesn’t actually pull at Arin’s hair, his mind absentmindedly noticing that the pink in Arin’s hair was starting to fade and his brown locks were already growing back. They were both going to have to dye their hair again soon.

But anyway. Now’s not the time to worry about that.

Dan’s voice is starting to get worse the closer he is to coming, and he’s already pretty damn close. Dan can feel the tightness, the heat curling, and fuck, how long is this damn song anyway?!

Arin needs to stop this, he needs to stop making those wet noises that are almost overpowering the sound coming from the TV, he needs to stop looking up at Dan with those big, wet eyes and his just as wet lips, the plump skin practically shining with spit, and he needs to stop holding Dan’s hips so hard.

Arin licks a long stripe across the tip before he takes Dan into his mouth again, sucking hard. His tongue toys with a spot right underneath the head, and Dan moans obscenely. Arin was _way_ too good at this, and Dan is really starting to worry about his legs possibly giving out on him with how hard they’re shaking.

“F-fuck,” Dan sputters, eyes clenching shut as his hand tightens in Arin’s hair. Fuck the game, fuck Arin, fuck _everything_. “S-shit, I’m…I’m gonna fuckin’ come, dude…”

Arin hums, taking his length down until Dan’s tip is rubbing against the back of his throat, and he takes him a little farther still, swallowing around him, and Dan’s hips snap forward as he comes, thrusting as hot spurts shoot down Arin’s throat, the hand in Arin’s hair holding his head in place. Arin’s fingers dig into the taut skin of Dan’s hips, and it makes Dan hiss. He’s so gonna have bruises tomorrow, he already knows it.

Arin makes a choked noise before swallowing hard, the thick sound audible, and Dan’s grip in Arin’s hair loosens, allowing Arin to sit back on his heels. The second Dan’s dick is out of his mouth, Arin starts coughing. Dan wants to feel bad, but Arin kind of asked for it. He’s the one that started blowing Dan, who just wanted to fucking play Rock Band and nothing else.

When Dan opens his eyes, he notices that Arin isn’t on the floor in front of him anymore, and he scrambles to pull his pants back up and move back onto the couch, but not before shrugging his leather jacket off and tossing it aside. The room felt way too hot and stuffy all of a sudden. Arin is already on the couch, looking back at Dan with this self-satisfied smirk on his face that makes Dan kind of want to punch him.

Or kiss him.

Meh, a little of both.

Dan plops down next to Arin, crossing his arms. “Did you really have to do that?”

“Yep. Because fuck you, stop being good at this game,” Arin says with a nod, and Dan notices that his voice sounds a little hoarse.

Right, the game. Dan immediately looks at the TV, and it takes a second for his muddled mind to process what score he actually got on the song. The song must have ended at some point after his orgasm, which means he probably missed a little bit of it, but who cares.

Once he actually notices what he got, he starts to laugh. Loudly.

“What?”

“Dude, did you even _look_ at the TV?” Dan asks through his laughter, and Arin finally looks up at the screen. His jaw drops, and he’s immediately grumpy again.

Ninety. Dan had gotten a ninety percent on the song. While not too amazing, and far from his best, it was definitely very good for someone who was getting their dick sucked while singing.

“Oh my— Ar, I can beat you at this while getting _blown_ , oh my fucking god!”

“Shut up!”

“No way, I’m not shutting up because _you_ can go suck my dick, that’s what you get for being a damn cheater!”

“I already fuckin'— That is such bullshit! Shut up, I’m gonna fuckin’ throw this game out the window, I swear to god—” Arin’s sentence is cut off as Dan practically tackles him, causing them both to topple over onto the couch with Dan on top. Dan sits up, straddling Arin’s waist as he quickly grabs Arin’s wrists, pinning them above his head on the armrest. Arin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Dan, wait—”

“You should shut up and stop being a little bitch about this,” Dan cuts him off again, adjusting so both of Arin’s wrists are in one hand, his now free hand sliding under Arin’s shirt which was already slightly riding up, fingertips lightly gliding over the smooth skin before teasing a nipple. Arin writhes at the sensation, moaning quietly as his eyes slip shut, and this time it’s Dan who starts to smirk.

“Anyway, it’s my turn to have some fun, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com).


End file.
